Approximately 500 Words A Day (Continued)
by ImperfectPerfume
Summary: His friends say that he has a diary, but he says that it's a manly journal. In this journal he writes his thoughts, inspired by the ones around him. He doesn't have enough time to write all the time though, but when he does he keeps it simple at more than 500 words a day. [Modern AU No Powers; Big Six; Jelsa, Kristanna, Eugunzel, Mericcup. Adopted from samantha-anonymous]
1. A Touch Of Jealousy

**Hi! I've recently talked to samantha-anonymous and she nicely has given me the permission to handle the rest of this story for her. I apologise for some of the mis-matching in my work compared to the previous chapters, but I do hope you guys will support Sam and me.**

**For those who still feel unfamiliar or incomprehensible, check out the link of the previous part of this story on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: My name's not Disney_,_ and neither is Dreamworks.**

**Let's change the atmosphere here a bit *wink wink*. How ****about a taste of Elsa's thought? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I heard somewhere that Jack broke up with Talia. Seems legit. She's been a total slut, the bitchiest of the bitchiest bitches, and a great big whore. Cheating on Jack? Hah, how pathetic. Maybe she actually needed a guy who would always be ready to make out and fuck with her whenever she felt like it, and ironically Jack was a good boy enough to not satisfy her. Suit yourself, T!

I know people are gossiping about her. Somehow I feel sorry for her. Bunnymund might have had people's mercy to not be talked about, but Talia couldn't escape the wrath. Haha. Ironic, isn't it?

Wait what!? Why am I being like this? Where has the good sweet kind Elsa gone?

Oh god. Now I'm being like a hormonal teenage girl who is easy to feel pleased whenever her love rival is beaten up in one way or another.

WHAT THE HECK!? LOVE RIVAL! W-wait! Time out! Why am I calling Talia my love rival? Gosh! I couldn't have had a crush on Jack, could I?

I've never felt this way for someone before.

Ever since I first encountered Jack, I've had a soft side for him. He's everything you can expect from your Prince Charming: gorgeous, funny, caring, warm, sweet and a bit... cold? Nevermind. But as I get to know him, he's awesome! Though he has a rough past and haunting dark sadness, he's still awesome. When he talked to me at the pub the other day, I swear I've never met someone that sympathetic! Screw Hans and the Black dude, when I look into Jack's mesmerising icy crystal hues, all the fear and sorrow melt away.

But I gotta keep it cool. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know. It's gonna be the death of me if he or any of his friends or even Anna knows this. I'll surely become a joke for everyone, since I'm surely never good enough for him.

He's even so caring and sympathetic that he left Kai and Gerda a note, telling them to take care of me. Stop it El, no, he will never ever feel the same way for you! You're just a friend to him! Suit yourself!

Oh, and fuck you Astrid. You're nothing better Talia, need I remind you!

I have a crush on Jack, ohmygodohmygodohmygod! But gotta keep it down down down down down down down Elsa.

Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show.

_Don't let him know..._


	2. Back On Track, Hmm?

September 23, Monday.

* * *

><p>The weekend was not really remarkable. Heh, all I ever did was snuggled in bed sleeping and popped out for some food at some points.<p>

School today was okay I guess? Hiccup was still grieving for the lost relationship with that bitch Astrid. To be honest I don't see any good reason for him to still be depressed over her. Talking about Hiccup's sad-face, it's hella creepy for the sake of God! It was like he would blast and stab me non-stop (which didn't actually happen, thankfully). Merida reassured him until her mouth was out of saliva and her throat was desert dry, but he was still like that. Poor boy. He needs time, ain't it right, macho journal?

I had lunch with Elsa today. She was sitting at the quietest corner of the dining hall. Alone. Anna had to be out with Hans secretly, not letting Elsa know. When I approached her, she was still cool and calm, and greeted me with nothing more than her signature icy and distant smile. But I like that side of her. It makes her more of a good girl, a wallflower than that hell-hoe Talia.

Surprisingly, she started to open up to me, though just a tiny tiny bit. "I'm worried about Anna." She said.

I frowned. "Huh?"

"She's hiding it, but I know she's dating that creepy sideburns auburn dude."

"You mean Hans?"

She nodded. I decided to give it a little push. "How'd you know?"

She laughed. "That "Love Is An Open Door" song is so stuck in my head. She even mumbled "Hans, honey" in her sleep."

Then Elsa shrugged. "I don't know how to tell her. I'm afraid she will hate me for that."

I grinned at her honesty. "Just tell her and explain directly why you're worried. She'll understand."

"I'm afraid she won't believe me. She's feisty and determined. I know her enough." She took the last spoonful of her tomato soup and stood up with her tray on her hands. "I gotta go now. Thank you though. Can we talk again sometimes?"

"Sure". I smiled. And sweet euphoria! She gave me a smile I could say that was the sweetest in this entire world!

She's perfect man! Gosh I want her! But then, macho journal, she doesn't seem interested.

I somehow want to kiss her and wonder what it would be like if she was underneath me naked. W-whoa wait! Where did that thing come from? She's just too good for me. But there's one thing I can be sure of. Whomever's gonna kiss Elsa, will never have to indirectly kiss a fish and have all the ridiculous colourful fish essence smeared all over the lips, like Talia.

Speaking of that skank, she's been looking at me with rather weird eyes. I don't know what was in her head, but it's probably not good. She was wearing a flimsy somewhat transparent neon orange tee and horribly short purple skirt. It showed her huge thighs, Jesus! I'm still glad I dumped her.

Now Elsa is my main concern. I hope she will be okay talking to Anna and sort it out. I honestly pray for Anna to dump that Hans dude ASAP. I trust Elsa, and I love her.

Yep, I love Elsa.

Ah... Sleep's taking over my eyes. I'll talk to you later tomorrow. Sounds fine?


	3. All About That Bass

September 24, Tuesday.

Today was quite a day, dear manly journal. I saw Talia fuming furiously while stomping into the detention room. Eugene told me that she had ditched Mr. Hook's Geography class to see the rabbit guy, and of course got caught. Bunnymund again was lucky enough to have a blank period just the right time. He was just scolded a little and warned not to mess around by Mr. Triton, and that's it! Dang, it would be fun if that kangaroo was given a detention too!

Anyway, I did see something really unbelievable today. Elsa in a dance battle. SWEET EUPHORIA ELSA IN A DANCE BATTLE! Sure she was having fun. Since when the ice wall around her started to thaw? I glanced at her opponent and wasn't surprised at all to see it was Cindy, the previous homecoming queen. That bimbo just loves to challenge newbies and wallflowers way too much.

"Actually she denied at first, y'know? Cindy started the battle, yes, and Anna did push her a bit too hard that she had to step in." Punzie suddenly popped out from no-where, and it made me jumped a bit.

"No worry lass, Cindy is trying to be hospitable." And then Merida. Damn it! Why are those girls keep peek-a-booing me?

Punzie shrugged. I nodded and focused on Elsa. Her movements were way more than fantastic! Jesus look at her when she slid her model-like legs across the floor. Whoosh! Mind blown! She was enjoying herself, and I couldn't help but grinned.

"Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, not treble.

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, not treble."

Whoo! I used to despise that stupid song, but now I decide to like it. The DJ Crysis version which Elsa was dancing to sounds much better. Especially when it involves Elsa. And you know? Elsa actually won the battle! Oh. My. God. FINALLY there was someone who could defeat Cindy in her own challenges, and even better, it's Elsa. I waved at her when Anna and the girls cheered for her, and she smiled at me back. Oh I love that smile! I WANT TO KISS HER SO BAD GODDAMNIT I WANT TO KISS HER!

Well, Eugene's birthday party is coming up, and I guess I could ask her out. It'll be great if she agrees (which is likely to never happen, sadly). Ah hah!

Well, dinner time. I don't wanna die from hunger. So see ya, macho diary.


	4. A Hug Sorts It All Out

**Guys, I've decided to make some time skip, since writing about Jack's everyday is pretty long and dull. Hope it still works, teehee :)**

**A bit of fluff here :)**

**Next will be a revisit to Elsa ^^**

**Oh, and in case you guys are curious, there is actually a video on YouTube that shows the routine for Elsa I mentioned last chapter. Check out Matt Steffanina's "All About That Bass" dance video, featuring the talented 11-year-old Taylor Hatala.**

**Salute!**

* * *

><p>October 1, Tuesday.<p>

* * *

><p>Guess what? It's been a week sharp since I spotted Elsa showing her hidden side. And we talked a bit more ever since. Speaking of talking more, I noticed Hiccup is getting closer to Merida, and the fuzzy head seems to enjoy. I secretly hope that those two will be together. They are the perfect puzzle match.<p>

Nah. I'm stalling. Let's get back to Elsa, shall we?

She actually was quite sad for a while. She finally had the courage to tell Anna about how awful Hans could be, (of course the electrocuting part was left out, to ease the feisty girl), and Anna just brushed it off, thinking Elsa just exaggerated it way too much. Little did that red twin-braided know...

Have I told ya that Kristoff is having a crush on that strawberry-blonde?

Goddamnit I'm stalling again. Okay, so literally, there was no tension between the sisters, but Elsa was even worrier. That's comprehensible. And guess what? Eugene's birthday is this weekend, and I actually have asked Elsa to come with me. Well, it went like this...

It was lunchtime, and I sat with my gang, trying to sort out how to ask her appropriately. Like I said, she was way too perfect.

"Ye could just say it out loud. Like "ELSA WILL YOU COME WITH ME ON EUGENE'S BIRTHDAY?" Ye know, bein' bold is dah best wah-y". There you go Merida. Dang! Did she seriously think that it was the best way? It's being loud, not being bold!

"Or you can... -hic- grab her... -hic- hand... -hic- and ask... -hic- her?" Well, you could guess who. It was the dragon-and-fairies-diary boy, Hiccup. He's still crying for hell! Gosh Merida, better be careful.

"You have to figure out what she really likes". Punzie shrugged

"Be a bad boy, Jackie. Girls like bad boys". Eugene grinned devilishly.

"Do you want me to take you to Talia to take care of your teeth, Eugene? Elsa probably HATES bad boys!" I frowned and smacked his back.

"Or maybe..." Kristoff finally spoke and leaned in, whispering his idea into my ears. It was brillianté! I gotta get him a coffee later.

After school, I spotted Elsa walking down the hallway to go home. Not missing any opportunities, I mentally skimmed through what Kristoff had instructed and reached her from behind. Guess what? I was being direct. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight warm hug from behind, and "accidentally" inhaled her sweet Hawaiian coconut shampoo on her silky, thick, blonde hair. I swear she was blushing like hell.

"Hey, I haven't been hugged in a while, and my sister refused to hug me. so I guess I'll need to hug my bestie, huh? Talking about bestie, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to Eugene's birthday, which is this Saturday?" Heck, I was trembling inside, but like Kristoff said, she likes the warmth and honesty, though the cold never bothers her at all.

She turned around and looked at me, with a shy smile. "R-really? Y-you w-want me t-to...?"

I cut her with a nod and a smile. She blushed even more furiously. Wait... Why was she being like that? I had expected she would turn me down completely. Is she...?

"I'll pick you up at 6 PM? Sounds fine?" I offered. She smiled and nodded. And then she did something I never thought she would do.

She stood on her tip-toes and pecked my cheek. "Thank you, Jack."

Sweet. Jesus. She. Kissed. My. Cheek.

And it was clear. My dreams and fantasies came true, dear macho journal. She likes me back! Woohoo!

_"If there's anything positive, don't be scared. Kiss her. On the lips. A peck still counts."_

Ah Kristoff... Remind me to buy you a big carrot cake.

Elsa shyly looked away and turned her back to me, embarrassed, intended to go away. I bundled up my will and courage, and decided to grab her hand, again. She stopped, looking at me with shocked eyes. I smiled and pulled her closer, stroked her cheek, and put my lips on hers. Thank God, no fish essence smearing everywhere! It was not a long kiss, but not a brief one. It was chaste, but enough to ignite and trigger the frost and flame between us. After somewhat five seconds of my lips on hers, I pulled away. She was still shocked and surprised, and her face was bright red. She was so damn cute!

"Jack..." She managed to say something, but sounds were stuck in her throat.

I grinned at her cuteness and the sincerity in her eyes. "I love you. Even when with Talia I still have loved you."

Her eyes were wide opened.

"Be my girlfriend?" I asked, softly. She stared at me for a while then gave a light nod. I took her hand in mine, locking our fingers together and led her out of the school. Before leaving, the beautiful Elsa smashed the invisible wall around her completely and pecked my lips again. She giggled and waved me goodbye before leaving. "See you, boyfriend!"

"See ya, girlfriend". I smirked at her and finally decided to have the seriously serious relationship with Elsa. I vow to be the good one for her, and I will try my best to be.

This, is the first best day of my life.


	5. Can I Believe It?

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

><p>Lately I've been talking more to Jack. He's so nice and sweet! Oh God, I wonder if I ever had a chance to be his. Eh, I guess not.<p>

He's been closer to me, and somehow I did enjoy it, though I know I'd stand no chance. Being his friend is okay, I thought. He gave me advices to talk to Anna about my worries, and I actually did have the courage to tell her. Well, she didn't listen to me at all and kept blindly trusting Hans, though. I think I gotta keep an eye on her from now on. Anyway, I'm still glad that there was no tension between us, and I'd have to thank Jack about that.

Ugh, I know I've been quite a shy girl and kind of a wallflower, but well, don't I have the rights to crack the shell? The other day I was strolling down the hallway with my dear sister, the blonde homecoming queen Cindy, stopped me with a challenging smirk. She attempted to drag me into a dance battle. And I was pretty surprised to find her so hospitable and friendly. I denied at first, because it's been a long while since I last did routines. Well, in middle school, I used to be in a female crew, with Anna. But ever since the tragedy, I decided to give up, due to the injuries.

But well, you know, it was inevitable. Even worse, Anna insisted that I should join in. And I reluctantly accepted the challenge. It went smoothly. Hmm, I guess I'm still capable of dancing. Unbelievably, I actually won. Everyone cheered, even Cindy. However, it all became blurry, when I spotted Jack waving and smiling at me, mouthing a "You won". I couldn't help but smiled at him sheepishly, and out of sudden, he disappeared in the crowd. He waved and smiled at me! Oh God. Adrenaline pumped into my veins and I swear I was blushing like hell. Thank God he didn't see that.

And a week after that, or I could say, today... A chain of fantasies and unbelievable events happened.

I was walking down the hallway, as usual, then suddenly someone grabbed my hand and hugged me from behind. I was about to protest, but then when the person spoke, I realised it was _Jack._

He asked me out on Eugene's birthday this weekend. Christ, he asked me out! I didn't actually hear everything he said, because my heart was jumping up and down in my chest, and happiness soared in my body. All I could manage to say in a whole was a "Thank you, Jack" to him. Then I decided to give in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

And well, to the worst consequences of hell, he kissed me on the lips. Yes, he KISSED me on the LIPS. It was a short kiss, but not brief. I could feel the love in the air. Ah, how sweet! I could die from happiness! I'm now excitingly looking forward to this weekend. 6 PM this Saturday, right?

Today I've become Jackson Overland Frost's girlfriend. I hope he will be the right one for me, and I hope we will last for long.

This, is the first best day of my life.


	6. In Your Face, Asshole!

October 5, Saturday.

* * *

><p>Well, it's today. Eugene's birthday, my manly journal. And it means one thing: Elsa and I were going to have our first date. Fuck it all!<p>

At 6 PM sharp, I drove by her house to pick her up. Kai got the door, and welcomed me. Sure he was a protective father figure, but he was so kind to me, as if I was his own son. I couldn't help but grinned at that thought. Gerda kept me accompanied by babbling non-stop about how proud she was of Elsa and what a perfect girl would Elsa be. I really do like Gerda, hey, she's actually a nice mother figure, but well, she was wrong at some points. Elsa was already perfect. Teehee!

After a while of talking to Kai and Gerda, Elsa FINALLY appeared from her room. She. Looked. Breathtaking. Well, she was wearing a simple white lacy sleeveless knee-length dress with transparency at the waists, white sandals and a white leather clutch. Her hair was braided into a Dutch braid, to add some flavour to her signature French braid. Heh, either way, she's beautiful. You know what? She didn't even bother to do make-up. Well, she's still gorgeous without it. Nah, I'm stalling. Let's get to the essential part.

We arrived at the party. The whole gang was there. I noticed Hiccup holding Merida's hand and gave him a thumb up. He grinned at me awkwardly. Hell, couldn't he see he was lucky? Mer is a great girl! Eugene and Punzie were cuddling and enjoying the birthday love. Uh... Get a room, guys! Kristoff was playing Swing Copter on his phone, but sometimes shyly took a quick glance at Anna, who was snuggling up to Hans. Damn, that guy. I swear if Elsa hadn't been next to me, holding me so tight, I would've made him wish he was never born. Well, know what, actually after that, we sort of made his wish come true.

Eugene suggested playing bowling, and we all agreed. While the others were trying to get a perfect strike, Hans got a phone call and excused himself. Like an instinct, Elsa's face hardened and she quietly followed him, not letting anyone know. But well, I love her enough to notice her strange behaviour, so I followed her.

You know, manly diary, Elsa's worries were right all along. Hans was talking on the phone with a fucking smug grin, and I swear I heard him planning on forcing Anna to bed then record the whole porn scene. Bingo! That asshole never loved Anna, and he was just using her. This needed to stop, before it was too late. Gosh, I'm pretty sure Anna was still as pure as water.

Screw you, Hans. Sick bastard, eh?

I hid behind the wall and tried to see what I could do, when I heard a scream and a "bang". That motherfucker! Elsa was caught.

"You little bitch!" The motherfucker sideburns slapped her, hard, and banged her head into the wall. "How much have you heard? Huh?"

"Enough to accuse you of sexual harassment." She spat back. That's my Elsa.

Hans kept banging her head into the wall, harder each time. I even noticed that asshole sneaking his hand up on her thighs.

I knew I had to make a move before it's too late. I ran back as fast as I could, grabbed the heaviest bowling ball, returned to the scene, and "POW", smashed his face with the ball. He screamed in pain, his face stained with blood.

Elsa quickly backed on and fell into my protective embrace. Holy... Her head started bleeding.

"The hell?"

It was Eugene. The gang had followed me and saw the whole scene. Everyone clenched their fists or teeth, while Anna was fuming like hell.

"Anna, he was going to rape you and record the whole thing. Elsa eavesdropped and got beaten up pretty bad. I'm sorry." I manage to tell her, and guess what? She fumed even more furiously.

"YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER BASTARD! AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHH!" Anna grabbed Hans' collar and punched him constantly.

"Babe, it's not what you think. Jack here is just exaggerating!" The asshole was trying to protest, but Anna cut him with a bitch-slap.

"I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU ARE THINKING BUT AS LONG AS YOU HURT MY SISTER YOU ARE GOING TO HELL! THAT'S IT! WE ARE DONE!"

And yeah, that's the end of Hans. The cops took him away. Anna apologised constantly to Elsa for not believing her. But Elsa brushed off, saying it was fine and she was glad that nothing serious had happened.

Speaking of my sweet Elsa, we had to take her to the hospital and got her head stitched. Goddamn, seven stitches! She was a brave woman, and I appreciate her even more for that. All the time during the stitching, I hugged her tight, and held her hand in mine. I love her too much, to be away from her, manly journal.

Finally, I dropped her home and told Kai and Gerda everything, about how brave Elsa was, and now that the sisters were safe, because Hans, after the repeated crime, was put into trial.

Before leaving, I kissed her, hard, not wanting to let go. But then, she reassured me that tomorrow, she would love to have me come over and have breakfast with her. Even better, spend the whole Sunday with her!

Well, that's it. Dramatic, isn't it?

However, I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of smashing Hans' face with a bowling ball.


	7. Good Breakfast, Good Day

October 6, Sunday

* * *

><p>Mother of euphoria...<p>

I just had a great great day at Elsa's. Kai and Gerda "coincidently" went out the whole day to visit a relative, and Anna was hanging out with Punzie, so Elsa was apparently home alone.

As soon as I rang the doorbell, she kicked the door open anod fell into my arms at breakneck speed, greeting me. Weird. I would've feel annoyed and disgusted if that had been Talia. But well, it was Elsa, the perfection of the perfection.

She then made me an extremely hearty breakfast with a lot of chocolate in any form possible. Holy crap, now I knew that we both shared the same favourite food: Chocolate.

After getting my stomach stuffed with all the chocolate, she took me around inside. True that last night I had visited her place, but I never got the proper chance to see the whole thing. Gotta admit, her house was so huge and the garments were all classy expensive ones. It was tidy, too. Oh damn, right, she's a rich and neat girl.

Nah, until she took me to her room.

She jumped on her bed and asked me to join in. With a grin, I helped myself. It was when I noticed the stitches on her head. Jesus, how could I have forgotten about her heroic marks?

"Still hurts?" I asked her, while dragging her closer to me and letting her rest her head on my lap.

"Not really." She smiled softly and held my hand. I really love the feeling of her soft hand in mine. Her hand was cool but so warm!

I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "That's good. I can't stand seeing my beloved girlfriend wincing in pain."

She giggled. "No, it really doesn't hurt anymore."

I smiled. She snuggled up closer to me. Damn it, I still couldn't believe that now she was mine. She was a cold wallflower with a dark uncertainty, true, but once the ice around her thawed, she became the sweetest, the kindest, the loveliest human being. Dear macho diary, somehow I wonder what have I done so great to deserve her.

Well, maybe smashing Hans' face with a bowling ball is considered a great act. Hmm...

Back to my wonderful day with Elsa. We watched "The Fault In Our Stars" (for me, again) on her Mac. When the lovemaking scene was on, she blushed so furiously that she had to put the blanket over her head. Aw, cute Elsa! I closed down the Mac and tore the blanket away from her, only to see her face flushed cherry red. Talking about cherry... WAIT WHAT? NO, JACKSON OVERLAND FROST, NO! THIS IS NOT THE TIME!

Well...

"IT WAS EMBARRASSING!" She shrieked.

I smirked at her before pulling her into a hug, then suddenly crashed my lips on hers for a make out session. I swear I was addicted to her scent and the taste of her lips, her mouth, her tongue. She was surprised and embarrassed at first, but finally gave in. Our hands entwined, our lips moved in synchronisation and our hearts beat the same beats. I even managed to pin her down and lie on top of her. Oh. That's. Too. Much.

After somewhat half an hour of making out, we started chatting about random stuffs, and Elsa's inner self was slowly revealed. As I talked to her more, she became more friendly, less the Ice Queen people call her.

Ah, good day isn't it?

Now it's kind of 10 PM, and Elsa is sleeping soundly next to me. Before falling into slumber, she told me this, in her soft, quiet voice.

"Be here when I wake up, Jack."

I promised her I would. I gotta go home now, but tomorrow, I will be here for her and drive her to school.


	8. Glares And Stares

October 7, Monday.

* * *

><p>Well, the whole school now knew about the jackass Hans Westerguard, and I wasn't surprised at all to see most of the girls cheered in relief and happiness. That asshole shall burn into damned eternity. That's a wrap on that sick bastard!<p>

I was there for Elsa when she woke up, and I couldn't help but feel warm a little inside when she hugged me tightly after noticing I was right next to her. Somehow Kai and Gerda allowed me to get into her room, as long as I promised not to do anything "inappropriate" to her.

When we got to school, I noticed two people glaring furiously at Elsa. The first person was Talia. Heh, that skanky hoe. She looked kind of jealous. Excuse me, Tooth, but weren't you the one who cheated on me? Nah, forget the bitch. The second person who glared at my sweetheart was _Pitch Black_. Well, _THIS_ was surely confusing. I suddenly got a feeling of unsafety and I pulled Elsa closer to me, wrapping an arm around her waists protectively while walking her to class.

So yeah... Literally the whole school knew about Elsa and me, and I didn't mind a fucking bit. Anna squealed and bounced up and down like a squirrel when she found out about us, while Punzie and Merida gave me thumbs up. Their boyfriends, Eugene and Hiccup, smacked my back in elation. Kristoff smirked and asked me for a carrot cake. Sure, Kris, I do remember.

Speaking of Kristoff... He finally got the nerves to ask Anna out, and much to my surprise, she gave him a chance. This time, Elsa seemed relieved and approved the relationship. Ah, it couldn't be better. Kristoff might not be the superstar, but he is the right one for Anna.

Anyway, I still feel uneasy. The Black dude surely had something to do with Elsa, after the electrocuting incident.

Well, even weirder, he kept staring at me at school, everytime I was around. His stare was cold, deadly, dangerous, yet awkward and _shy_?

Just what the hell was he having in stock for us?

All I could do at this moment was to be with Elsa all the time and keep us safe...

Oh shit, I have Mrs. Tremaine's class tomorrow, and she really loves pop quizzes before the lessons. Gotta dive into the book now! Jesus Christ!

Oh, and I can't wait to see Elsa again tomorrow at school.

Gotta keep her safe...


	9. A Moment To Ponder And Wonder

October 10, Thursday.

* * *

><p>Well, things have been so far so great. I drive Elsa to school and let her tag along the whole time. Like I mentally swore myself, I gotta keep her safe. Because Kenny Pitch Black the creep has been so creepy to us. He still stares at me and glares at Elsa. The heck!?<p>

Elsa had so far told me she did have that strange feeling too. God, now I'm starting to freak out!

But nothing has really happened, so I don't know. All I could manage to do now was to keep an eye on Pitch and stay close to Elsa. Her safety is my priority.

Anyway, I just spent ten bucks to get Kristoff a whole bag of carrot cakes, for helping me with Elsa. When I handed him the cakes, he was with Anna. Believe me or not, I walked right into them while they were making out. Jesus Christ!

Nah, there's nothing actually remarkable since this week.

Let's just talk about ice cream and kittens?

I love chocolate ice cream because it reminds me of Elsa and her kitten purrs. I love kittens because the sound they make are cute like Elsa when she purrs and eats chocolate ice cream. Nonsense, huh?

I'm not gonna lie, there's actually thoughts in that "supposed" nonsense. Now everything I see, everything I do, reminds me of Elsa. She's been into my mind since the day Cupid shot me with her, and there ain't a moment I could get my mind off her. She's perfect, and I have to work up to deserve her. She's my everything and I would do anything for her.

Ah, love is in the air... Believe or not, I've daydreamed and planned a perfect future with Elsa. Getting married, having kids, living happily ever after, everything with her... That's a wonderful fantasy, and now that I'm determined to fulfil it.

I know now that we are official, yet I still want to show her much more. It was only the tip of the iceberg for God's sake!

But then, until now, I've just noticed... Elsa_ never_ said even once, "I love you", to me.

However, it's totally okay by me. Sounds weird, huh?

Deep down, I know, she loves me a lot. She doesn't need to say it. Because she knows I would always _feel _it.

That's all shall ever matter, my dear journal.


	10. Psycho Got Me Miserable

October 17, Thursday.

* * *

><p>Well, today was a close one. Despite me keeping Elsa as safe as I could, Pitch finally messed up with us.<p>

That son of a bitch! He locked her up in the girls' bathroom when she went to get her face washed and released carbon dioxide in order to suffocate my beloved Elsa. She screamed desperately for help, and Pitch even turned up the music as loud as he could, to nullify the sounds.

But then, unlucky for him, Punzie saw it all. She quickly dialed my number and I bolted the fastest possible to the bathroom and beat him up.

THAT MOTERFUCKER PIECE OF SHIT! I don't even bother to write down what had happened. I've never raged that hard in my life!

Well, after deforming Pitch and breaking a few parts on his body, I finally managed to get Elsa out of there. Seeing her laying across the floor, unconscious, pale and lifeless, I felt my heart crashed into pieces. Anna was crying in fear, while Kristoff, Eugene and Hiccup grabbed Pitch's collar and confronted him. Punzie dialed 911 and Merida helped taking Elsa to the school's clinic. I'm thankful to have such great friends like them!

After confronting Pitch, it was really shocking that he didn't target Elsa at all. To him, she was just an obstacle. Why? Because he was having a crush on _ME_. Tah dah! That sick asshole. No, I'm not gonna be sexist, but it really did freak my ass out. Gosh! He really disgusted me!

Okay, so literally, Kenny Pitch Black had been stalking Elsa and me, with a plan to eliminate Elsa and then hook up with me. Christ, what could've been worse? He even thought that I liked to play it hard! That psycho!

So, now, I'm in the hospital, holding Elsa's hand in her coma. She's still not awake yet, and I'm fucking worried! The guys patted my back in sympathy, while the girls just prayed. I'm just glad that the whole Pitch thing is now over; he's in trial too, but I'm still really scared. Loosing the one I love the most is the cruelest thing that could ever happen to me.

I stood up and pecked Elsa's lips, then kissed her brows lightly, my hand still held onto hers. Elsa, I'm not going to let you go. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but I promise from now on, I will do anything for you. I love you more than anything!

_Please, open those crystal blue eyes that I love so much..._


	11. Safe Haven

October 19, Saturday.

* * *

><p>It's been two days, and Elsa was yet to wake up. I was really scared, macho journal, I really was.<p>

Pitch would have to pay for what he has done, and I hope he would get an extreme sentence. This, was so murder!

Today I was at home, tossing myself here and there, with such pain and anxiety. I just couldn't bear to lose her! The doctors said that life had been almost completely drained away from her, and she might just be at risk of following the Grim Reaper. Jesus Christ, how could you be so cruel to me! I've just found true love and happiness, yet now you are tearing her away from me!

The gang had been with me the whole day, comforting and reassuring me. Even Anna, Elsa's very own sister, did not cry anymore. She patted my shoulder, softly told me that things would be okay and would sort their ways out. I know, even though she was being strong, she was just broken and scared deep down, like me. I completely understand that pain. It was excruciating!

For the night, when I was all alone again, I sunk into depression and wrapped myself in my big fluffy blanket, tricking myself it was Elsa. But well, it was an epic fail. I missed her. A moment away from her is an eternity past.

I just stared into the blank space, my mind numb and frozen. Maybe for a while, this could be an alternate haven for my broken heart.

I was going to stay like that, until my doorbell rang. Who ever came this late? I was thinking of ignoring it and stick to the place where I was, but something urged me to answer.

When I opened the door...

"Jack!" There she was. _Elsa_, in a hospital gown and hospital slippers, jumped right onto me, hugging me so tight I could suffocate.

I hugged her back, drowning myself in the coolness and warmth of her body, still shocked at what was happening.

When I settled her down inside of my room, she explained everything to me, leaving my jaws hung in shock.

"I woke up, looking around and realised that I was in a hospital, completely alone. The nurses told me what had happened, and prohibited me to go anywhere for at least two more days. But I couldn't bear to be away from you, so I climbed out from the window and fled." She softly said, looking down.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered. "It's okay. I'm here now. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Pitch. It was my fault, Elsa, to put you in all of these."

She gave me a weak smile. "No, you haven't done anything wrong. Pitch had been stalking us for a while, and neither of us could foresee anything from him. It's all over now. You're here. It's all I need to know."

I smiled and stroked her cheek, before leaning in and kissed her. Damn, I just couldn't get bored of kissing Elsa, any ways possible!

"No one knows I'm here, but us, Jack. Not even Anna, Kai or Gerda. Will you take me to the hospital tomorrow and sort the check-out papers out?"

"I will."

"Thank you, Jack. For everything."

"It's not a big deal, Elsa. Because I love you."

And for the first time in forever,

_"Jack, I love you, too."_

I smiled and kissed her again.

Tonight, was an eventful night, eh? Now my little snowflake is in peaceful slumber, next to me (why am I having such déjà vu?), and smiling contentedly. She's here, with me, alive and well. I couldn't have wished for more.

_Elsa, you and I'd be safe and sound._

Now I'm going to lie down next to her and hug her protectively. And together we will visit the land of dreams.

_So perfect._


	12. Shopping Day

October 25, Friday.

* * *

><p>Dear manly diary, Halloween is six more days to go, and we're gonna have a prom at school.<p>

Today was not really a big one. Well, apart from being with Elsa the whole day (as usual), there was nothing really remarkable.

Wait, there's actually one thing!

For the Halloween prom next week, I went for some cool costumes with the guys after school (and after dropping Elsa home safely). Admittedly, I'm not that into shopping and fashion, but the dudes convinced me long enough to earn a nod from me. Plus, I wanted to impress Elsa. Heard from Anna and Punzie that she would wear something really "exotic", and that "exotic" costume happened to be Tiffany in "Child's Play", well, after I bribed them. Ah, I'd better find something matching to hers.

Kristoff said he knew an "exotic" (I kind of like that word, teehee) store that was selling Halloween costumes. We decided to follow him. When we arrived, it was pretty surprising that the store was rather old, unique, small and empty, with a wooden sign crafted "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post". Woah, hold up! This. Wasn't. What. I. Was. Expecting.

But then, once Eugene (reluctantly) opened the door to let the four of us enter, everything changed. Inside, there were millions of cool and rare stuffs for us.

"Yoo hoo! Welcome to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. I'm Oaken. How may I help you?" A voice spoke, making Eugene, Hiccup and me jump. Turning around, I saw a man around his forties, with bushy auburn beard and a hospitable grin.

"Uh, we actually are looking for some nice costumes." Kristoff shrugged.

"Halloween, yah?" Oaken grinned even more. "Come here little boys, I have lots of things you could check out!"

We all gave him a sheepishly awkward grins and started digging up.

"Ah hah! I've found mine!" Hiccup shouted and ran around like a spoiled little brat when he saw a Viking like dragon costume. It was pure black with soft fur and two cute yellow-green eyes. Too childish for a high schooler, but well, if he liked it that much...

Eugene got himself a white shirt with black stripes dashing across, a matching pair of black trousers, a somewhat Zorro mask and a little blue scarf. Heh, he was trying to resemble a thief. Nice one, Eugene, but I'm not sure if Punzie ever appreciates it.

Kristoff chose himself something rather weird: a creamy coffee coloured button up shirt, a dark brown vest, dark chocolate coloured trousers, ears of a bear and a little black fedora. He even got a make-up instruction for his costume. And Jesus Christ, I'd just realised, he was going to resemble that creepy Freddy Fazbear from the most horrifying game series ever. _Five Nights At Freddy's_. God, if Anna was going to dress up like Chica the prostitute chiken then...

I myself couldn't really find anything "exotic" enough to match with Elsa. I mean, I was looking for something Chucky-ish, but well, no results. I sighed in disappointment and was about to give up, when something colourful caught my eyes. A set of clothes, included a baggy long-sleeved striped multicolour sweater and blue denim jumpers with the words "Good Guy" embroided in red on it waltzed right into my vision. _Chucky's costume!_

It fitted me perfectly. I loved it!

The guys gave me thumbs up when we finished our purchases.

After our costume shopping, Eugene and I went to Starbucks and chit-chatted about the Halloween prom, as well as made plans for our girls, while Hiccup and Kristoff decided to go to Subway together. Gotta say, dear macho journal, Eugene was really a bastard. He suggested really mindblowing ideas for me to mess around with Elsa, which he called "sweet and memorable". Hey, she's my girlfriend, not yours, Eugene!

But well, after pondering for a while in the shower, maybe I will do it. Only if Elsa doesn't feel frustrated. I've tried being bold to her once, and look at the result! She's now mine.

I'm looking forward to the Halloween prom then. So I can have fun with Elsa and my friends. Teehee!

Ah shit. I gotta go buy some orange hairspray to complete my Chucky costume. So, I guess I'll continue tomorrow, eh?


	13. I'm His, He's Mine

**Well, guys, this chapter is going to get intense...**

* * *

><p>October 31, Halloween.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

Halloween prom! Oh yeah, here came the prom!

For the night, I dressed up like Tiffany the bride of Chucky. Well, white fancy dress, black leather jacket and choker, white lacy fishnet stockings and white strappy heels. To finish the touch-up, Anna added me a thin, small veil. I decided not to wear any make-up then, because I just didn't think it would be necessary. Jeez I looked totally like Tiff.

Anna announced that she would resemble Chica the chicken from Five Nights At Freddy's, to match with Kristoff. Oh God, her lemony yellow dress with too much skin-showing parts blinded me. Even that little apron printed "Let's Party" scared me to hell. I couldn't believe that my very own sister was dressing up so hilarious. Too ironic for a Halloween prom. But well, if she insisted then...

Punzie wore a cop's costume, and just like Anna, much of her skin was showing. Ugh, I bet Eugene would drool over and over again.

Merida herself wore a simple forest green long dress, but her make-up wasn't simple at all. She was making herself much of a zombie, and I actually laughed at the thought of Hiccup's face when he ever got to see her.

Speaking of the guys... I wonder what would Jack wear. I didn't let him know that I was going to be Tiffany the creepy doll, did I?

Well, never mind...

"Hey Tiffany!"

I turned around and almost screamed. It was Jack, but I hardly recognised him. His face was drawn a lot of scars and his disshelved hair was orange.

Holy crap, he was dressing up as _Chucky!_

Jack grinned and gave me a peck on my lips, then got me to dance.

How many times have I told myself that I love this man so much? He has done everything he could, for me. He has been there for me since day one, even though he didn't say it at first. He's made me the happiest girl on Earth!

The prom night would have been fine, if Jack hadn't dragged me in a game.

A game that would seal my life.

"Since it's Halloweenie, why don't we play something fun, dear Tiffany?"

"Play?"

"Yeah. The "yes and no" game. The players mustn't say "yes" or "no" until midnight. Whoever spills the taboo first loses, and will have to do the things the other person orders. Rememer, things. So it can be more than one. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the prom, both Jack and I tried our best not to spill out any "yes" or "no". I thought I was winning, since being careful is one of the things I was quite good at. But well...<p>

"We're not having school tomorrow, are we, Elsa?" Jack smirked.

"We're not." I smirked back. "You're trying to trick me into saying the taboo, aren't you?"

"Is that so?" He pretended to pout and pecked my cheek, making me blush.

"Mmm hmm. Jack, you'd better know that there's **no** way you co-"

I immediately covered my mouth. Crap, there I said it!

Jack grinned mischievously. "Well, looks like someone is tricked! Now remember the deal?"

I blushed heavily and nodded.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the parking lot where his car was.

"Let's go to my place!"

* * *

><p>We arrived at his home shortly after that. He took me upstairs, and led me to his bathroom.<p>

"W-what are y-you gonna do?" I stuttered.

"Get in. Take a shower with me." He said plainly with a straight face.

My eyes widened. Did he just...?

"A deal is a deal, Elsa." He smirked. "But you may keep your dress on. Don't panic. I'll only take off my upper part."

He did keep his promise though. Giving me a reassuring smile after tossing away his striped top (which revealed his toned and chiseled upper body), he gave out his hand from the downpouring shower. I hesitantly looked at him, but well, I lost his mischievious game after all.

Taking a deep breath, I tossed away my leather jacket, the choker and the fishnet stockings, then stepped into the shower with him, letting the water hydrate me.

Jack pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. I noticed the fake scars on his face were washed away, as well as the orange colour of his hair. He was back as the very Jack Frost who I've fallen in love with.

When I did not expect it at all, he dipped his head and captured my lips with his, sending dizziness into me. This wasn't my first kiss with Jack, but this one, was so different.

After a while of soaking ourselves, Jack gestured me to get out of the shower with him and began drying us.

I got a feeling something was going to happen. _Between us._

Jack gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and whispered to me.

"The next thing I want from you, only if you agree..."

I understood what he meant, immediately.

_Was this too fast?_

I shook the thoughts away from my head.

_I trusted him, and I loved him enough to give him all I'd had. He had given me so much..._

I made up my mind and turned my back to him.

"Pull down the zipper."

And a while after that, our soaked clothes laid on the bathroom floor, forgotten.

I closed my eyes, feeling him getting closer to making me his, physically and once again emotionally.

When we became one, I knew I could count on him all along.

_I love him._

_I trust him._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of writing a detailed separated one-shot for the latter part of this chapter. I will let you guys know if I ever finish it. Next chapter will be back to Jack's diary. Thanks for reading, teehee :)<strong>


	14. I'm Hers, She's Mine

November 1, Friday.

* * *

><p>Thank God today was a day off, so I had the excuse to stay in bed for a while longer, dear journal.<p>

I finally managed to open my eyes at around nine, and was about to roll over the bed, when something caught my eyes and caused my breath to stop.

Elsa, sleeping soundly next to me, _naked._

Then I realise, I was _also naked._

Memories from last night suddenly attacked my head, and I gotta say, it was burning me inside.

Elsa and I had swapped our V-cards last night. She'd taken mine, and I'd taken hers. Jesus Christ, it really happened!

I grinned at the thought of being her first. But then, I would do anything for her, for her happiness, to deserve such rewards. I don't regret giving it up to her, at all. This was much more than I could wish for, could dream of.

But then something clicked in.

_Shit, I forgot a condom!_

Holy crap, what if she fell pregnant? How would she deal with her family and the whole school? How would she do with her future?

_How would she react, to me?_

"Jack." Elsa softly whispered, cutting me off the frustration.

I managed to push my concerns aside and smiled. "Good morning, little snowflake."

She yawned and rose, laying her head on my shoulder. "You too..."

I gotta admit, the concern and weariness in my mind had been washed away, once she snuggled up to me. I didn't panic as much as I had been at the beginning. Gosh I love this woman!

"I don't regret it." Elsa breathed out, huskily.

"Huh?"

"Last night. I don't regret it."

I stared at her, speechless. After a while, I finally put myself back together and said, almost quietly.

"Me too."

She smiled and pulled me into a soft kiss on the lips.

"But I'm still afraid." I blurted out. "You might get _pregnant._"

"As long as it's _yours_, I'll be okay. It's not that bad." She said, her eyes glistening with sincerity.

"But how would you deal with your family and the people? How about your future?"

"Relax, love." She placed a hand on mine and held it tightly. "I can live with that. Kai, Gerda or even Anna will understand. They trust you, and I trust you too. I don't care what other people think, or how they will judge us. As long as we have each other, I'll be well with it."

Wasn't it the most sincere, and the sweetest thing I'd ever heard? It made me love her even more. But then...

"How would your future be? Don't risk it, just because of me." I sighed and squeezed her hand tighter.

She gave me a reassuring smile, that could light up the darkest of nights. "I could manage to go on my path, no matter what will happen. Jack, don't you know, my future will be much brighter, _if you are included._"

She completely shut me up. I was stunned at her words. They were simple, yet powerful. Oh Elsa, don't you know you are the best gift that God has ever given me?

I smiled and placed my lips on hers. She hooked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

"I love you, Jack. No matter what, I'll always be yours."

Elsa, I know it. I know how you feel, and I treasure you, worship you for that. You are mine, little snowflake, as I am yours, too.

Our making out was on the verge of being endless, when Elsa's phone buzzed, leading us into breaking apart immediately.

Anna was calling.

Uh oh...

"Elsa! Where were you? Gosh, you made me worried! You're lucky Kai and Gerda aren't home this week. I couldn't find you last night! I'm sorry I couldn't call you sooner since Kristoff and I- Uh, never mind. ELSA YOU GOT ME FREAKING WORRIED!" The bubbly voice from the other end of the phone screamed and screeched, almost breaking the speaker.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was at Jack's-"

"OMFG YOU WERE AT JACK'S? DID YOU TWO DO ANYTHING? OH ELSA YOU'D BETTER TELL ME **EVERYTHING** WHEN YOU GET HOME!"

"Uh, Anna, isn't it supposed to be personal?"

"Well, okayyyyyyy." Anna pouted. "But I'm looking forward to some Frost babies. SWEET EUPHORIA I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT WOOHOO!"

"As if I'll be pregnant. Act like a grown up, Anna."

"Fine." The younger Winters sighed. "But I'm just glad you're with Jack. He's the one who can keep you safe."

"Yeah..."

"Elsa, I gotta hang up. I'll see you this evening, okay? Can we go for dinner today? Oh, and you can tell Jack to come, since I'll go with Kristoff! Pleeeeaaassseee?"

Elsa chuckled. "Sure thing, sis."

"YAY!"

"But wait, Anna. You said that you and Kristoff-"

Anna hung up. Perfect timing, feisty pants!

I grinned at Elsa sheepishly. "I heard it all."

"I told you, Anna trusts you." She grinned back and jumped out of the bed. "Enough with the emotions. I'll make us breakfast."

I quickly raced to the bathroom. The clothes were still damp. I walked back, opened my wardrobe and got Elsa one of my shirt and some boxers.

"Still damp. Sorry, I didn't know this was coming."

Elsa laughed. "It's okay, me too."

Then she went to the kitchen and started to make us breakfast.

I collected the wet costumes and threw them into the washing machine.

Well, it was how today started, macho journal. Elsa and I had a heart-to-heart talk, and I understood that I needed her like air. I would love her and cherish her with all my life. I would ensure a bright, dazzling future with her.

And if she ever fell pregnant, I would actually be happy to be the child's father.

No matter what, we will remain. As long as we have each other.

_Elsa, is certainly my other half. My soulmate._

(Admittedly, it's kinda soon to say it, but well, never mind. We're turning eighteen anyway.)

* * *

><p><strong>So... Question is, will Elsa ever be pregnant? Teehee :)<strong>


	15. Teen Parents Issue

November 6, Wednesday.

* * *

><p>Things have been back to normal.<p>

Anna of course couldn't stop bragging us to tell her about what had happened, but Elsa kept refusing, saying it'd rather be personal.

Did I tell you that the whole "yes and no" game was Eugene's idea? Of course he hadn't expected what would happen between me and Elsa, but I kind of owe him, like how I owed Kristoff. Never mind, he doesn't need to know it anyway.

Elsa and I were still super close to each other; we walked hand in hand to classes, had lunch together and then I dropped her home. Kai and Gerda were home two days after the prom night, and they caught up pretty fast. Though Elsa had more than once reassured me that things would be okay, I still had some nasty feelings that her guardian parents would freak out for sure.

How wrong I was, teehee. Instead of scowling and scolding us, they smiled in sympathy and patted my shoulder, telling me they believed that I would be the right one for her.

Hell, had I been over-reacting?

I'm not gonna lie, I kind of hope that Elsa won't get knocked up. She's ready, maybe, but I care for her future more than anything. Being a teen mom means twice the pressure.

Talking about teen moms... Did you know that Talia's pregnant? Of course, it was the kangaroo's.

I knew that because I saw her approaching Elsa with a red face, from crying.

I decided to leave the women to talk, and observe from a quite distance.

"You're Jack's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Yes. What's the problem?"

"Can I please talk to you, for a while?"

"Talk about what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Talia then bursted into tears. Elsa, with all her grace and compassion, hugged the skank and softly whispered. "Okay, let's go to somewhere private and sort it out."

Elsa, still hugging and drawing soothing circles on Talia's back, looked up and met my gaze. I gave her a nod and a smile. She smiled back and took Talia's hand, leading her out of the hallway.

Oh Elsa, why are you too perfect? I know, I know it all that you disliked Talia, but then, when I saw you comforting her, I realise, you've been more of an angel, a saint.

How could I possible have an angel as a lover?

_"Because you're already an angel yourself."_ Elsa once told me, when I asked her that very question.

Elsa... You make my heart flutter whenever I feel down. You are my source of courage, my salvation. I love you, I need you more than anything!

Just what the hell have I turned into lately, dear journal? Too much of a bard, eh?

I guess it's okay then.

Ah, I kinda wanna hang out with the guys again. Or play FNAF with them in a dark room.

Oh, right. I'll just switch on my laptop and play it.

Even though Elsa despised jumpscares, I love them.

Oh Freddy here I come.


	16. Turkey Day And A Family-To-Be

November 28, Thursday, Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>Turkey day!<p>

Ah, what a day.

I had a little party at Elsa's. Of course, the whole gang was invited. And much to my surprise, _Talia and Aster_ were also there. Oh shit, why the heck did Elsa invite the skank and the backstabber?

Nah, I didn't really mind anymore when we dug into the feast. Sweet euphoria, the food was more than amazing, thanks to my amazing Elsa and her fesity-pants sister Anna. Turkey, sure, and CHOCOLATE EVERYWHERE! Oh. My. Fuck. God.

I even managed to dip some Turkey in Elsa's signature dark chocolate sauce, and actually enjoyed it, much to Talia's disgust and Elsa's joy. Heh, that skank, she decided to keep the baby, stating she couldn't kill such a cute little creature like that, especially hers. Ah, maybe Elsa finally got part of her good side out for a while.

We played truth or dare after the dinner, when Aster and Talia had left, because the soon-to-be mom needed some rest.

The first round, Punzie spinned the bottle and Elsa fell victim.

"Truth or Dare, queenie?" Punzie grinned mischievously.

"Uh, Truth?" She quietly spoke, her face started to heat up.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Elsa blushed furiously and shook her head, looking down.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Anna, Punzie and Merida squealed. "Who popped your cherry?"

Elsa smiled shyly, her face crimson red. Then she took a glance at me. I reassured her with a soft smile.

"JACK?!" The girls screamed.

I grinned awkwardly when Eugene and Kristoff smacked me on the back and Hiccup raised an eyebrow at me teasingly.

"Well, uh, it needs to happen anyway, right?" I clumsily covered up, earning laughters from the others.

"Okay, now can I spin?" Elsa pouted and held up the bottle. Everyone nodded and she took a spin. So the game went on.

Merida had to pole dance and twerk like _Miley Cyrus_. Gosh, I couldn't help but feeling funny when I saw Hiccup's face. How he looked at Merida was just like how a 10-year-old boy got to see porn for the first time. And the fuzzy redhead, of course scowled furiously afterwards.

Then we had Eugene spilling out the secret that he masturbated at least fifteen times a day. Punzie wrinkled her nose in disgust, but decided to give in anyway.

Anna chose to tell the Truth, and of course, Elsa shrieked like an electrocuted cat when she unfold that Anna had given her V-card to Kristoff already, too.

Hiccup got to propose to Eugene.

Kristoff had to do the Anaconda dance.

Punzie had to confess that she did pee in her sleep when she was younger.

And then, to play it safe, I chose Truth.

Elsa, in a serious tone, asked me an unexpected question.

_"Jack, how would you feel when you were to be a father?"_

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Anna's jaws were hung open.

I looked at Elsa questioningly. She smiled softly and gave me a nod, mouthing_ "Yes, I am."_

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke. "I would be the happiest creature alive, and I would do anything, anything to build up a perfect family, for the child, for _us_."

Elsa scooted closer to me and placed my hand on her stomach. "Two weeks, I know it's still very early, but well, I was sensitive enough to recognise the symptoms."

This time, it was my jaws' turn to hang open.

The gang all cheered while I hugged my beloved Elsa tight. The guys pinched my ears and teased me, while the girls squealed in delight.

I kissed Elsa on the lips chastely and stroked her hair. "I love you, Elsa. Thank you."

"Me too, Jack. Me too."

Ah, dear macho journal, I'm gonna be a dad!

Such a Thanksgiving day!

_Thank you, life, for giving me such a gift like Elsa._


	17. Winter Is Coming!

December 20, Friday.

* * *

><p>Well, winter break starts today, dear my manly diary!<p>

First thing first, I took my Elsa to the clinic to do some check-ups, to make sure the baby is still fine. She's six weeks pregnant now, and I still can't believe that we're gonna be parents, and the child is _ours_. Like, it's half of my DNA and half hers. Fuck it, I'm so fucking happy!

After that, we went to buy some Christmas decoration for my house. No, our house. Since we've been inseparable, Kai and Gerda have agreed to let her move in with me, and she actually did. Ah... I don't care if it's too far and too fast; we have each other and together we will remain, right, macho journal?

Talking about the Christmas shopping, for the clothes and random stuffs, I immediately recommended Oaken's to her. And she, of course agreed to go with me.

"Yoo hoo! Welcome to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. I'm Oaken, how may I- You again, little boy?" Oaken grinned warmly. That man was actually really cool, if you get to know him.

"Yeah, me again." I grinned back, holding Elsa's hand. Oaken frowned and looked at Elsa with curious eyes.

"Who's this young lady? Your girlfriend, yah?"

"Oh, hi Oaken." Elsa smiled. "Yes, I'm his girlfriend."

"Ooh, seems like Jacky boy's gotten a chick, yah? Lovely lady, what's your name?"

"I'm Elsa."

"Okay, Elsa. Now, what do you two lovebirds need for Christmas?" Oaken's grin split even wider, and we began to dig in finding.

After a while, we decided to purchase some nice fuzzy sweaters and mantles, some exotic Christmas decorating items, also some other winter objects that we might need for the Christmas Eve's.

Then, we went to Starbucks for some drinks. I couldn't help with the bubbling feeling inside my heart when the cashier thought we were the newlyweds. Elsa of course smiled and played along, saying her name was Elsa _Frost_. Heh, I even noticed some bastard grunted and groaned at the information that Elsa was with me. Obviously they were looking at my _"wifey"_ with hungry eyes.

So, after that, we went back home and started making out in the shower once we finished putting the stuffs away neatly. Ah, this time, we didn't actually need to keep the clothes on anymore.

Well, guess that's it. Another peaceful day for the Frost couple (I mean, Elsa and I, y'know?). I thank life everyday for giving me time with her. I love her more than anything!

Heh, now I gotta get in bed and have some fun with my little snowflake, if you know what I mean. Teehee!


	18. Disastrous Christmas

**Drama starts here :)**

* * *

><p>December 24, Tuesday, Christmas Eve.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

It's all over. Jack and I are _over_.

It wasn't him, it was me.

I ruined everything. I don't deserve him anymore. He deserves much better than me!

Everything had been perfect, so perfect at our Christmas party. Everyone, including Jack's uncle and aunt, or even Kai and Gerda, was there. We had a nice feast and some lovely desserts. Jack even attempted to feed me, stating that he would be the one who took care of me during the pregnancy. He even vowed to make it up to a dream family, which was supposed to be ahead for us.

How wrong he was!

I ruined everything. EVERYTHING! Oh, I should've listened to Jack before I entered that process. I should've let Anna, Punzie and Merida come with me.

Now I'm _tainted_.

Anna heard my scream and rushed to find me. Once she got me, I immediately leaned into her, sobbing at the excruciating pain and clung tightly to my sister. Anna supported me up and quickly did some check-up on me. She immediately knew what had happened.

"Come, Elsa, let's get you out of here." She softly whispered and helped me get out. I buried my face deep into her shoulder and closed my eyes tightly, enduring the burning sensation.

I knew this was the end of me. I had to let Jack go, since I no longer deserved him.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" I heard Jack rushing to me, feeling his arms around me. Everyone started to panic and stood up when they saw me in that state.

"Jack, we're over. _I'm breaking up with you_. I'm sorry. Goodbye." I sobbed into Anna's shoulder, still not able to open my eyes.

"Elsa, you jus-"

"Jack, calm down. She's in panic. Give her time." Anna finally said. "Kristoff, get your car, hun, we're driving Elsa to the closest clinic or hospital. Kai, Gerda, please come."

"How about us?" The other people asked, fear and confusion was in their voices.

"You may come." Anna spoke and dragged me to Kristoff's car.

I heard Jack screaming in agony. Much as it pained me, I had to ignore him and bite my lips. From this moment on, he'd be better off without me.

I touched my abs. Oh, the baby... I don't know if it's gonna have a chance to be born. If it's lucky, I don't think I'll be able to ask Jack for financial support. This is just too much for him to handle, I know.

I have to break up with him. I have to let him go.

It's for the best.

_Jack, I'm so sorry. I love you, more than anything, but maybe in this life, we're not meant to be. Maybe, in another life, we'll be together again. I have to let you go. You deserve better than this. I'm tainted, and I don't deserve you._

Before I fell into darkness, Jack's gorgeous face and his ocean blue eyes haunted me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, so how do you guys think? What had happened to Elsa?<strong>


	19. Goodbye, My Dear Elsa

December 31, Tuesday.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Elsa broke up with me. At first, I just didn't get it. But then, when the truth revealed itself, I felt so damn sorry for her, and the love I've had for her grew stronger than ever.<p>

When Anna, Kristoff and her guardian parents took her to the hospital, I followed. Wherever Elsa went, I'd follow. But they just shut me out!

Dr. Pabbie, the best doctor in town, was summoned. However, he said that this couldn't be cured.

Because of being too eager to develop the films, which we had taken earlier with everyone, into photos, _Elsa had lost her sight._

She dropped a plastic jar into the developer substance tray, and you know, the substance got right into her eyes. Her corneal, both sides, were damaged. She could no longer see the light, or anything but the cold, haunting colour of black.

"Elsa, please, it's gonna be okay." I pleaded, trying to hold her hand.

"No, Jack. It's over. You don't need to worry about me."

"Then who will take care of you, Elsa? Don't you remember what we've promised and vowed?"

"I do remember. But I'm sorry, I just can't." She lowered her head, touching her no-longer-functioned eyes wrapped in bandages.

"Why? Elsa, as long as we are together, everything is gonna be alright, you see!"

And what she said next, dear journal, was like a dagger piercing through my heart.

_"I've just realised, I don't love you the way I'm supposed to anymore. I'm getting an abortion. Jack, what we've had, I don't regret. But it's just a mistake I made. I gotta leave, and start anew. We'd be better off without each other. Please understand. I'm sorry."_

Her tone was cold and strangely distant.

I dropped her hand, stood up. If she insisted, there's no other way than giving up, and leave her be.

"Okay. I understand. But if you need me, you know where to find me." I spoke, shakily.

Anna suddenly appeared, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll handle it from now on. You've been so great to her. I think you should leave. And leave her alone."

"Anna, you'll take good care of her, won't you?"

"Trust me, I will. I'm her sister after all. Besides, there are still Kai and Gerda."

Then she escorted me out of the hospital, telling me not to find Elsa again.

"I won't let her know, but we'll stay in touch. If there's anything, I'll let you know. I seriously still hope you guys will be. You know, you're meant to be with her. She needs time. It might take years, but I wish you two the best." Anna sadly smiled, while Kristoff patted my shoulder. Eugene, Punzie, Merida and Hiccup sighed. They understood that from that moment on, their contacts with Elsa would be limited.

After that, I heard Elsa was moving out to somewhere that she'd never let anyone know. Even Anna. She just left a voice message, saying she'd be alright, and disappeared. Oh Elsa, don't you know? I'll always find you. Even if it takes a lifetime.

Tragic, isn't it?

But there's still hope. There must be hope.

The other day I surfed the Internet, an article caught my eyes. And suddenly, _hope was there for me._

There's only one semester left until I finish high school and fight the way in university. I can do it! I can do it!

Dear macho journal. Today, is the last day I write to you. From now on, I will put 200% my efforts into studying, hard, to save both of us.

I'm sorry, but Harvard Medical School is much more important.

And it takes plenty of time.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of Jack's journal (maybe?). But there's still one more to go. Stay tuned!<strong>


	20. Eternity

**Remember to read chapter 19, "Goodbye, My Dear Elsa" before you read this :)**

* * *

><p><em>Seven years later...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

His phone buzzed violently. Grunting, he reached out from the comfy bed to the bed drawer, grabbing the phone. The caller ID was Esmeralda, the receptionist at the hospital he's working for.

"Jack! You're still in bed?"

"Yeah, I have a day off today, tomorrow and so on. I have the whole week, bitch." He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Watch your mouth. I know you're having a week off, so that's why I'm calling."

"To ruin my peaceful sleep, I know."

"No, Jack. I think my brother Quasimodo has found _her_."

"Who?" Jack's voice suddenly lowered. He _knew_ who Esme was referring to, but he still asked anyway.

_"Elsa."_

"But... How? We've been searching for her for goddamn years! How could a high schooler like him find her so fast?" He gasped.

"Long story. Get your ass off bed and drive to the hospital. I'll tell you everything, and you must find her within today. Chances only come once."

Then, Esmeralda hung up.

Jack bolted out of bed, quickly rinsed himself and dressed up. He didn't want to miss the chance, and he rushed as fast as he could to his shiny black Audi, and raced as fast as possible to the hospital. He decided to skip breakfast, though unhealthy. But Elsa's much more important than a meal.

"You're fast, Dr. Frost." Esmeralda greeted him with a smirk.

"Tell me everything." He growled in a hoarse voice, not bothering to step out of the car, as he was ready to drive immediately once he got Elsa's location.

"Calm down, doctor. Quasimodo's just got back from a trip to rural Los Angeles. You know, he's really close to our local church bishop. The bishop took Quasimodo to a convent. He kind of made friends the-"

"STOP STALLING AND TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Jack screamed into Esme's face with such great impatience.

"K, sorry. He told me that he made friends with everyone in the convent, almost all of the nuns. But there was a woman. He said that she was too distant. She never spoke, or interacted at all. She's pretty young, about your age, and she has a seven years old daughter named Eira."

_A daughter named Eira?_

Esme then continued. "When Quasimodo asked little Eira her mother's name, she answered it was Snezhana. Snezhana Vinters. I wasn't actually into his story, until he mentioned that Snezhana was blind. That's when I realised that this Snezhana lady might be Elsa."

"She _must_ be Elsa!" Jack blurted out. "Her mother was going to name her Snezhana because she was born in winter. The last name Vinters is Norwegian for her actual surname Winters." His face hardened. "Where's that convent?"

Esmeralda handed him a piece of paper. "Here. Better be quick. Good luck."

"Thanks." Jack grinned in victory, then raced forward to the given address. It was right in Los Angeles, where he had been residing all along!

In his head, he drew a plan. Smirking, he took out his phone and dialled his assistant.

"Merida, prepare a surgery chamber tomorrow. Tell the staffs Dr. Frost is going to have an important transplant. Emphasise the word _important_."

"Yes, sir. I assume you've found my dear friend Elsa?" Merida grinned at the other end of the line.

"Not yet, Mer. But soon." Jack chuckled and hung up.

He fixed his eyes on the highway ahead. Seven years had passed, yet he still felt the sparks growing inside of him.

Since the day Elsa disappeared from his life, he became devastated. She told him she had stopped loving him, but he knew, she was lying. She didn't want him to be bothered by her loss of sight. She didn't want to be his concern. So she had to lie, to push him away and take the pain for herself. Such great sacrifice she'd made.

Jack was hopeless, until he saw that fateful article about corneal transplanting. And from that moment, he decided to dedicate his studying to medic, and studied hard to get in Harvard Medical School. He determined to become a doctor, a surgeon, with the hope that someday he would find her again, and fixed what had been damaged.

And there he was, a successful doctor and surgeon, graduated as the valedictorian from Harvard Medical School. He was on his way to fulfil his hopes, and he'd never let go.

He knew he could do this.

* * *

><p>She was sitting on her bed. All she could see was black and black. She sighed, trying to recollect the memories from the past.<p>

It hurt her like hell, but it was a wise decision, she believed. At least now her love could move on and live happily with the one he deserved.

"Mama."

"Yes, Eira?"

"How are you today?" Her seven years old daughter asked with such sweetness in her voice.

"I'm fine, as always, dear." Elsa formed a weak smiled. Keeping the baby was actually a good choice; she was still glad she did. At least, she had something to remember Jack by, to relive the sweet old days when she still knew the presence of happiness.

After losing her eyesight, she decided to secretly leave, not wanting to bother anyone, even her own family. She wandered directionless on the streets, cursing fate for being too cruel, but decided to accept the unfortunate future anyway. A nun found her, and offered to take her to the convent, for a shelter.

Elsa stayed at the convent ever since. The nuns helped her resume her study, and even when she was in labour. Her life had been balanced, but she couldn't stop the sorrow eating her up everyday, when she let her mind revisit the images of her friends, of her family, her sister, or Jack. She wept for herself, for not being able to see her own daughter's face.

To avoid people, she became cold and distant, and even manipulated her daughter to tell the others her fake name, Snezhana Vinters. It was supposed to be her name anyway, until her mother found in an old book the name Elsa.

"Eira." She whispered. "What time is it?"

The little girl looked up to the wall clock. "It's eight in the evening, mama."

"That fast?" She chuckled. "Come here and give mama a goodnight hug."

Eira jumped into her mother's lap, hugging her tight.

"Mama, I only have a wish. I want to meet papa one day. Why can't I see papa?"

Elsa froze. This was the little wish that her daughter had always been telling her since the day she realised that she didn't have a father at all.

"It's because he is an angel, Eira. Angels live in fantasy." Elsa smiled sadly at her daughter.

"My papa is an angel?" Eira asked innocently.

"Yes, dear. He is an angel."

Elsa shakily and clumsily stroked her daughter's hair, until a nun stormed into her room.

"Snezhana, you have a visitor."

* * *

><p>"Elsa."<p>

_That voice..._

"It's me. I'm here. I've found you after all these years."

She felt his hand stroking her cheek.

She froze.

"Mama, who is he?" Eira skeptically asked, her tone was a little scared and shy. "Who are you? Are you gonna harm my mama?"

The little girl suddenly stood up in defense.

He looked at the girl, and his eye widened. This was the loveliest girl he had ever seen! She was petite, inherited her mother's beautiful pale blonde hair and potential gorgeousness. Her skin was pale white, but healthy. And her eyes... Looked exactly like his. Crystal, icy blue, with several drops of deep seawater scattered across.

_His daughter._

"Eira." The white-haired man spoke, his voice was cool and frosty, just like freshly fallen snow. "You must have wished to meet me, at least once, right?"

Elsa was still frozen at her spot.

Little Eira gasped. "P-papa?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "I can't believe that I could finally meet my own daughter."

He then extended a hand, then jokingly grinned. "I'm Jackson Overland Frost, your papa. Nice to meet you!"

"Papa! You came from fantasy land for us!" Eira jumped into his lap, clinging on him.

Elsa could feel a tear slipping out of her eye. She slowly rose from her seat and held out a hand, in attempt to touch him. Again.

"Alright, Eira. Papa is happy to see you. But papa needs to talk to mama in private, so why don't you go out and play with the nuns for a while?"

"Okay!" The little girl giggled and rushed out of the room.

"Jack." Elsa finally managed to speak. "Didn't I tell you that we'd be better off without each other?"

"Yes, you did. But you were wrong. I was miserable when you stepped out of my life. Don't you know how terrible it could be?"

"I know, Jack. I know it. I've been living with it, too. The feelings were too much to handle."

Then she mentally slapped herself. She's just revealed to him that she was miserable without him. After seven years, she still loved him so much. The feeling was still fresh and new to her.

"I've searched for you everywhere, you know. Thanks to my friend Esmeralda and her brother, I've found you, here. Think you could fool me with the name Snezhana? You've underestimated me, Elsa."

"Oh." It was all she could ever manage to say.

"Actually, I come by to see how you're doing. Also to tell you the news."

"I'm doing fine, Jack. But what news are you gonna tell me."

_"I'm getting married."_

Elsa felt her inner self shattering into countless pieces. There he said it. He was moving on over her.

"Congratulations." She smiled weakly and sadly. "She must be so lucky."

"No, Elsa. I'm the one who's lucky to have her. She's so perfect, and there's nothing I could do enough to deserve her love." He spoke softly.

"I'm happy for you." She said, in a dry, lifeless tone. She was trying so hard not to break into sobs in front of him.

"Thanks. Look, it's getting late, so I'd better leave. I'm eager to introduce you to the future Mrs. Frost. I gotta go now, but we will meet again. Bye, Elsa." Jack stroke her cheek and gave her a warm hug.

However, all she could felt was the cold.

After he left, she buried her face into the pillow and sobbed until sleep took over her.

* * *

><p><em>"Elsa."<em>

_"Elsa."_

_"Elsa. Can you see me?"_

Elsa opened her eyes, sat up from the bed and almost screamed at what she _saw_.

There was everyone. Her friends, her sister, everyone!

She was no longer blind.

"Mama!" Eira shouted and poked her head up. "Can you see me?"

Elsa gasped. There her daughter was. The sweet, lovely Eira. She could finally see her daughter's delicate face.

A tear fell from her eye. Then another.

"I-I can see..." She choked out. "I can see!"

Everyone bear hugged her. Until then, she realised she was in a hospital.

"Guys, can I have some private moments with Elsa, please?"

Jack was at the door, in his doctor blouse and outfit, crossing his arms. "It won't be long. I promise."

Anna nodded and gestured everyone out, even Eira, leaving Jack with Elsa alone in the room.

"I see your eyes are working again." He smirked. "My first corneal transplant surgery seems successful, huh?"

Elsa gasped. "You did all of this?"

"Of course. Why would I wear this stupid outfit and be here? I'm now a surgeon. Sorry. Forgot to tell you." He grinned sheepishly. "I didn't leave afterwards, you know. I waited for you to fall into slumber, then took you and Eira here, of course with the permission of the nuns. The rest, you already know."

She nodded, then took a good look at his face. He was still the same, yet different. He became much more handsome than she could ever imagine, yet he was still her beloved Jack Frost, only slightly older. The mischievous sparks were still in his eyes.

His body was more toned. He was a little taller, too. She noticed them all.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered. "For fixing me. I'd do anything for you in return."

Jack smirked. "Shall we meet the future Mrs. Frost?"

Elsa then let the pain wash over her again. Right. He was getting married.

But she nodded anyway.

"Close your eyes." He demanded.

She shut her eyes tight, praying that she wouldn't have to open them to face the woman who was going to be Jack's wife.

Then she heard some sounds. His fiancé must be here.

"Elsa, open your eyes. I'd like you to meet the future Mrs. Frost." He cooly whispered, stroking her hair.

She didn't want to, but forced herself to open her eyes. She was curious to see this lucky woman.

When she opened her eyes, in front of her, was really a woman.

_Pale blonde hair._

_Snow white skin._

_Faint freckles and blushes._

_Big icy blue eyes._

Elsa bursted into tears. She knew this face so well. Even though she had been blind for a while, she still recognised this face.

The face was in a mirror.

How could she not recognise this face?

_Her own face._

Jack pulled the mirror away and forcefully crashed his lips on hers, muffled her sobs. He stroked her cheek gently, then whispered between kisses.

_"Elsa, marry me."_

It was a demand, not a question.

She realised that she couldn't live without him again.

"I will."

* * *

><p><em>Dear manly journal, I've abandoned you for seven years, and I'm sorry for that. But I just want you to know, that I've found my Elsa again, and I'm never letting her go. She's mine. They are mine.<em>

_Eira Frost and Elsa Winters Frost are mine._

**Fin.**


End file.
